bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LaviBookman/Archive I
well...... well, not sure, i havent started any stories yet so im of no help, but you could speak with Ten Tails, he's got so many stories currently in production that you could join --Seireitou 20:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Stories If you have characters, you could insert them in The Arrancar Five arc I've got currently in production. You would have to show me what characters you have in mind, but I'm sure that they would work out ^_^ Just let me know. Ten Tailed Fox 20:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : I just took a look at her. She looks quite interesting. I have been looking for arrancar for the stories I have upcoming. I think she would be an excellent addition to the arrancar army of my story. But it is totally up to you. Ten Tailed Fox 21:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. Because I'm obsessive-compulsive personality when it comes to Categories. If categories aren't juuuuust so... --Cyberweasel89 02:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Lucia The debt would have to be to Akujin. He is the leader of the group. He is the one who provided the shinigamification. Ten Tailed Fox 01:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Vote Remember to check out the Today's News Page everyday and to vote for the Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter you like the most. Blackemo1 14:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Confusion Yea, that was confusing but ok I'm just reminding everyone to vote also i like your article dude lol. Blackemo1 14:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Lucia in action In the next chapter, I will implement your character Lucia. I will let you know when the chapter is done so that you can see how you like her in it. Ten Tailed Fox 17:47, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : Also I was wondering. Do you want Lucia to have any Fracción? If so do you want to make them, or me? It does not matter to me, I just need to know before she makes her appearance. Ten Tailed Fox 17:55, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Jeez You need to listen well before talking back.The CREATOR as in the dude who the the series made it so shinigami's have japanese abilities,quincys and bounts have german,and arrancar and hollows have spanish named abilities in other words thats how the bleach universe is set.I dint make it Tite Kubo did and wat your doing is openly disrespecting his creation.Like i said i dont mind if he did it,people forget sometimes but you keep saying that people can do watever they want with some else's creation. Dr.Ayzen 11:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Youre totally right How could i be so stupid following the creators rules that way, ohh i really am an idiot.You know youre right why should we follow the rules (yes thats a rule,fact etc.) made by the manga's creator.So you know what why not give arrancars shikai's and bankai or better yet lets let every single shinigami be captain and give them inner hollow's and humans can all fly and shoot lightning,and everyone has zanpakutou's strong enough to destroy whole universes in their sealed state.Im sure ichigo can turn into a super saiyan and urahara is secretly kakashi from naruto in a transformation jutsu.There im following your advice happy. Dr.Ayzen 14:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay Im sick of your "i know all and you know nothing "attitude first off all ive been here waay longer than you have (Since November or december) and i know the rules of the wiki more than you do,second you say you take into account tite kubo and his creations and yet you feel the need to vandalize his creation's by saying that it doesnt need to be the same way as he said it,while everyone is entitled to do wat they will on fan fiction there are rules made by the manga that must be followed by everyone that includes you,me and the rest of the world,so as long as tite kubo says that arrancars zanpakutou are to be in spanish then they will be in spanish,if he says they ca be in japanese i will gladly let you do wat you want.In closing idk how your little fantasy world works but stop acting like you know when you very clearly dont Dr.Ayzen 17:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Fine Do as you will then,i wont stop you,i tried to talk some sense into you but thats impossible so fine be free to do as you please Dr.Ayzen 18:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) One last thing though You yourself said its Ten-ailed sama's article sooo why ar you defending it so much he seems to have no problem with what i said so why should you??? Dr.Ayzen 18:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Exactly You yourself just said you answered before he did,the message was for him so why did you answer and before him no less,and i dint say it sucks or anything i just said it had to be in spanish and said if he wanted to know how its called in spanish,i did not critizise him or anything.So that tiny little impatience of yours has made us both waste our time (I admit mostly me) with an argument,so lesson for you if somethings not directed towards you at least answer after the person that its meant for answers Dr.Ayzen 20:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You Should be Really well made,from what anime ar the pictures??? Dr.Ayzen 03:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Where??! How????? Where do u get ur pics and how do you get pics of the exact same person??! Like with Kenji, you have three different pics odf him, all looking exacly alike! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Second Coming of Aizen Arc I don't mind you creatinga character or two I actually need a 9th and 10th Espada as I have no ideas at the moment. If you want the character inserted in the arc you need to run it by me first. Blackemo1 11:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) K, Thanks Ok, by the way whats your opinion of the arc so far? Any comments, questions, or concerns? Blackemo1 14:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh I see ok thats fine. We have our own style here haha. Blackemo1 14:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Severino Corbusier Severino Corbusier, is an interesting character I'm looking forward to the introduction of your character (remeber 9th and 10th Espada slots are open). Blackemo1 12:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Templates You like that I finally made templates? Blackemo1 13:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) New Story did you like the new chapter? Blackemo1 19:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Rock, Paper, Sword True true Yammy didn't go down so easy but I will reveal in the next chapter the truth of this Espada so haha. Btw when do you want to introduce your Espada? Blackemo1 14:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Zukia vs. Your Character Maybe instead of fighting Zukia your character Servinio should fight Umi, Ren, or Keiji. What you think? Blackemo1 14:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe.... Maybe your characters should battle against the others in the Soul Society? Blackemo1 14:07, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Powers I would need to know your character's powers and abilities.... right now I could see him fighting Ren Yamatoro (who is very popular) and Mizuki. Do you even like those two characters? Blackemo1 14:10, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Interesting This ought to be very interesting since he will be fighting a leuitenant and a 4th Seat. Blackemo1 14:28, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Do You Mind Do you mind if he appears in the next chapter confronting Ren and Mizuki? Blackemo1 14:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Lol I need a chapter name lol haha Blackemo1 14:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Philosopy of War Was the Philosophy of War and the one before it an ok chapter so far? P.S- Does your character use Cero often or not? Blackemo1 19:37, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Deeply Apologize I am deeply sorry for messing up your character's role in the story, I will delete it and start all over. Maybe you should write it. I just hate messing up such a good character. Btw I liked the old pic of Servinio, the new one is....well... Idk I just like the old one. Blackemo1 13:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I Like It You did well with the article dude I liked it alot (even though it's not in my format), I will make sure to give you accurate credit. Blackemo1 19:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Bone Hill Sorry for the late response I really don't know where I'm going with that chapter lol. Blackemo1 11:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Beaten to a Pulp I don't mind what Servinio does so long as he dosen't comepletley obliterate the two of them. I would like Ren and Mizuki to put up a decent fight. Btw the next chapter is all you buddy the name and the content. Also you write very well meanwhile I sorta suck compared to u *cries a little*. Blackemo1 13:34, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Finished! Thanks for finishing so quickly Blackemo1 19:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Cry I love how you did the story and all the detail..... I suck compared to you LAvi-sama *cries*. I felt like I was living the actual battle *cries more* I wish I was this good! Maybe you should take oveer. Btw Burning Desert and Eternal Burn are up. P.S- Read the Today's News it's Important Blackemo1 19:34, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Good Boy Good job Lavi you figured it out Blackemo1 20:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) It's ok! It's Ok now! thanks any way! Im 16! Im a french-canadian from Ontario, Canada! Merci beaucoup d'avoir demander! Young Piece 21:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Vote Go to the Second Coming of Aizen Arc page and click on the voting links located at the top of the page. Blackemo1 13:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:27, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Chapters I know I'm not the best writer in the world but how are the chapter's in your opinion? Also I want to put Servenio in soon maybe encountering Octavio? Blackemo1 14:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry for messing up your character the first time. Blackemo1 19:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome back Hey, long time no see. I actually had disappeared. Had to take some time off of the computer to put more time into raising my grades, lol. I'm still interested in the collab between our characters. I'll usually be on during the afternoons. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 19:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :First of all, sorry for taking so long, I was eating dinner, lol. At the moment, I could see Hotaru playing a part in the Battle of Kongoukai. The Patrol Corps were the guides for the Tenth Division into the battle. If that's not to your preference, I could make an opening somewhere. I'm flexible. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 23:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I though about it, and I'd like to continue the collab after I've finished a certain amount of Takashi's history. I'd be better at integrating the collab rather than just writing it on the fly since I'd have information to work with. My aim is to reach a specific point by Friday, so if possible, could we continue then? --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 00:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Servenio It's really funny that you say that because I had planned for him to make an entrance right after the chapter Cut Her Throat haha. Blackemo1 13:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Are you upset Lavi? Blackemo1 13:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Images I put my image in one of my pages and it wont work. Akutabi Gamma 21:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Finished Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh is finished so cehck it out please. Blackemo1 18:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Masaru v Matt My apologies, It must have slipped my notice. I'll get to that asap. Ten Tailed Fox 21:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for taking up the spaces, I'll take them off. I didn't read the top. How many people? Im relatively new to the wiki and though i see a lot of characters and activity it dosent seem as if there are many people on the wiki.-Watchamacalit P.S.- im not sure if this thing puts my name at the end of the thread so i put it there anyway. Opinion Could you possibly give me your opinion on the SCA arc? Blackemo1 14:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 Does the new gotei 13 hold any importance (Do you plan to include it in anything such as your fan created manga or something else) or is it just for show. If it is then I think that you shouldve kept the old one, even if the majority of the characters were made by small amount of people. At least your using the characters that you put in there. I wouldnt really see the point of putting characters in the gotei 13 if they arent actually in the gotei 13.--Watchamacalit 01:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) My Explanation I humbly apologize to you, I would have loved to have spoken with you about this before hand. However, both due to my lack of time recently and not being able to speak with you on the chat when I am on, I did not get the chance. I realize the info is distorted, such as me not know their true shikai and bankai, if this is an issue I can remove the data, but if at all possible, I request you aid in fixing the errors. Ten Tailed Fox 02:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) : My reason for wanting to use those particular zanpakuto is simple. One, they have no current owner, nor do they have much history. Two, with Yeshua being the Soul King, and in my story he is also the creator of everything, so it would make more sense for him to possess those zanpakuto. Again, the reason the info got distorted is because of there being no info on their releases, and your right, I never discussed with Sei or anyone about using them. I assumed that since you were willing to let us use them for our war article that we were planning awhile back, that you might no mind me using them here. Since you were on so little on the chat, I again assumed that you wouldn't have time to check the wiki often. Ten Tailed Fox 22:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :: That's okay, I'm already working on a plan for that. If that's okay with you. Ten Tailed Fox 00:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I want.... I want your Espada to appear soon possibly to help the Soul Reapers Fujin and Tsuyoshi fight off Isabella. I have a feeling that your character is quite strong and he is just hiding his strength from the Espada mainly because he has no care for rank and power. Blackemo1 22:44, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Possiby..... Is that too much to ask? Blackemo1 22:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks so much. One last thing. Should I leave the Shikai and Bankai as is, or did you have an idea in mind. If they are wrong now, let me know and I'll fix them. Ten Tailed Fox 17:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) LoL = Exposed Wow, didn't waste any time, did ya? --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 03:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Meh, aren't we all? ;) --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 03:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, guess that's my que. A'ight, on it. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 03:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Understand I totally understand Lavi, I just thank you for even the consideration of collaberatting with me agains. You did a very good job and I respect your writing style *bows*. Blackemo1 21:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) char. i would love fo my char. Shayzel Ishtarvanii to be used in the story --Ishtarvanii 15:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Collab con't Didn't want to start cluttering the page, so I moved it to the talk pages. Okay so, continuing where we left off, did you already have an idea in mind regarding those three you mentioned? --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 21:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Whoa, thanks for reminding me - I forgot, lol! Anyways, I could probably work with Masaru (that feller looks familiar to me (: ) or Michiko easiest. Have any particular ideas in mind? --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 02:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC hi, thanks for the acknowledgment of my existence lol. let's say i want to create a new kido spell to go here http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Kido how do i go about getting it approved or whatever? Voting Tell you what Lavi since you have put so much thought into this you can be the voting administrator. All things regarding voting shall be passed over to you next month. Blackemo1 03:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Yup you have a point..... oh and happy bday to me Blackemo1 04:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Character Boxes Hi, I would just like to ask you, How did you make those character boxes from the Naruto Fanon site, how did you change its color? Thanks, Cuarta espada 13:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Lucia Sure, I can do that. Ten Tailed Fox 21:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Blackemo Do you know when blackemo is coming back?--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 03:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ok thx anyway.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 03:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry - My Bad!! This is the second time now, guess I gotta remember to keep up here, lol! Anyways, a plan with Michiko sounds like good one, and that Rampant element sounds like a really interesting plot device. Most Hollows are pretty non-sentient, so with the exception of the Arrancar, I guess your referring to making an Adjucha-class Menos (unless you're going to pull out a Vasto Lorde and kill everyone, lol). So, whadda we do next? (As you can see, I obviously have experience in collabs). --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 04:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) RE:CotM Wow. :) Pretty kool, though I'm surprised someone nominated a not even remotely finished article. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 21:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :advancedstealthtactics@hotmail.com. Yea, yea, it's a mouthful. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 22:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) srry. *looks down* I won't do it again.--Ahatake Kurosaki 02:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE:before you rage Thats fine, I've been meaning to do that anyways. Thank you. Ten Tailed Fox 15:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Twin Shinigami Hey Lavi, I noticed you have twin shinigami, and I think they are great, I just have a little suggestion for you. In the recent Bleach game, it is pointed out that twin shinigami have the same zanpakuto spirit. That spirit has two separate names one for each twin's sword but the source of power is the same thus allowing them to draw from each other's power. You don't have to use it if you don't want, I just thought I'd let you know cuz that would be cool to see. Ten Tailed Fox 15:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ummmm, excuse me hi um it has come to my attention that i have been block from the narutofanon wikia site for harassment. there has to a misunderstanding because if you read the whole post Azure Dragoon said some things that were inappropriate to me, as i was only defending the user page in question. yet he was not blocked i was.........hes the one who started this all i was doing was voicing my opinion and he said some vulgar things.......if i am wrong in this please tell me asap--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 20:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I was not harassing him, all i did was voice my opinion and he was down right disrespectful, did u see this line? "But hey, it figures that there would be at least one grammar raping, paint-chip eating tool who blames it all on "jealously" because he's too damn stupid to understand that by actual quality, it ultimately falls short of any sort of standard that would justify it as being acceptable. Lo and behold, here you are. Glad to see that you play your part so well.Azure Dragoon 21:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC)". this was uncalled for, i apologize about bad mouthing the admins, i respect most, but my theory on respect is that no mater what position of power you are in you still have to earn it.....but if you say i have to stay banned then....thats your choice. --3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 20:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Finaili Delete them if you please. I won’t be coming back.--Nanohano 21:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Im Tiffany .M. Eby! Hello there! watz up! Im Tiffany .M. Eby! How old r u? Im 18 yrs old. But I'll be 19 yrs old next yr of 2010 in the month of June on the 23rd okay. Do u have a gf? R u single? Would ya like to get to know each other a little bit better as friends, best friends, or even bf and gf? I hope 2 talk to u as much as I possibly can alright. If u have any questions for feel free to ask me anything ya like? I do not care wat it is u wanna ask me just ask me it okay. Love, Tiffany .M. Eby Deletion Sorry to bother, but can you delete this article. I had an idea but its a dud...--KingBarragan, Rest in Peace 23:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The Forerunners Lavi is their anyway to retrieve my deleted articles?--Nanohano 23:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) *Aaron.D *Adduneihu Adduneihi *Allegro G *Aula Laguana Adduneihi *Buromistace Adduneihi *Chole Dupré *Cordiangya (Cory) Adduneihi *Dahie *Dainichi Nyorai *Eva M,Dowll *Grand Council *Jojo Adduneihi *Lorelai Verga *Lughia G *Mastemia Dokkem *Naomi G *Nemo Varis *Njote Adduneihi *Paul Namoon *Rijo Navim *Satice Barcama *Sati Dokkem *Skipper Monthio *Sogeio Kina *Van Argeno *The Four lady Godivas *Tamagahara Shuken *Torret Von Zeland Lets start with these if you please.--Nanohano 01:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Now how about Light, Darkness and Nothingness.--Nanohano 01:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Last one Bleach- Secrets of the Sun's--Nanohano 01:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Bless you Lavi. KA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!--Nanohano 01:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Navigation Just a quick question Lavi, but do you know how to create the Navigation box at the bottom of some pages. I can't find the template, if there is one--King of Las Noches 03:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for pointing me towards the template, It was simpiler than I thought.--King of Las Noches 11:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I't what I am....or what I thought. Lavi is it true, No more Rp’s……really?--Nanohano 21:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Nano put me in a mad mood, so... ONE: How am I going to put the Hell vs Grand Council into forums? TWO: Who is making this stupid rule about this whole moving to forums crap? THREE: I don't understand the format of the stupid forums! FOUR: TOO MANY F**KING RULES IN THE FORUMS!!! I am sorry, I have none of my mood pills and Nanohano put me in a bad mood because of his nitpicking! PsykoReaper 03:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh Well... Psyko, I don’t know how your not used to it yet, But! I have no intention of moving the story or playing it on the forum. anything? any pointers? permission i was wondering if i could briefly mention your character Masaru Fujibayashi on my characters page i was going to say something like he recieved training from him in his early years before officially joining the court guard squads. if thats ok with you i'd very much appreciate it thank you have a nice day lol --SzayelDuRiktushavank89 07:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re: Permission Thank you very much i really appreciate it lol I hope you can check out the page when i get it done it is Szayel Du Riktushavank let me know what you think when you see it i appreciate the feedback good or bad oh and feel free to toss out any pointers if u like lol it'll be very appreciated --SzayelDuRiktushavank89 07:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks well its done now or at least the part that mentions your character lol plz let me know what you think if u dont like it i'll change it Szayel Du Riktushavank Thanks for the pointers I appreciate your advice and when i get the time i will change it things are kinda hectic for me now cuz of christmas and what not but ya anytime you see any of my articles feel free to comment i would love to hear your feedback. and just a heads up theres going to be 3 characters im going to create related to szayel , one being luna saether another being Raeze kururugi and also one on his estranged older brother that i mentioned in the info box lol Merry christmas!! --SzayelDuRiktushavank89 23:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Changes im pretty sure i made the changes you mentioned so let me know if i did it right lol--SzayelDuRiktushavank89 06:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC)